


Only As A Friend

by Yaniujin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Talent, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Oma Kokichi, First Kiss, Gay Momota Kaito, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Playboy Oma Kokichi, Slutty Ouma, Tsundere Momota Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “You wrap your arms around me, then you lean closer as you close your eyes.. Right when you’re super close to me, you tilt your head slightly and you kiss me.. but only as a friend.”
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Only As A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mafumuffinuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mafumuffinuwu).



> Inspired by: [Wishing It Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554522?view_full_work=true) by [ReturnToZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero) Credits!
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits And Kudos!

“Teach me how to kiss properly..”

It was only a few days ago, that Momota has finally asked his friend and sidekick, Saihara, out. Honestly, mostly to everyone, it was really cute and satisfying to see. Momota’s undying and unrequited love for Saihara has finally been return after years of the pure sexual tension between them. It was cute and satisfying for others, but some knows that Harukawa wasn’t happy about it. While Ouma, being his playboy, aromantic self as usual, just simply teased his friend and rival for it.

And now, in the rooftop he has just dragged him into, Momota stood before him, cheeks slightly tinted with red, sweating slightly and looking away as he asks Ouma the most ridiculous question he has heard all year. No, it was more of a request.

“Huh?”

“L-Like I said, I’m pretty damn sure you’ve kissed a lot of people-”

“Of course I have. I’m different from a lame virgin like you, Momota-chan.” Ouma intervened, smirking slightly. Momota glared at him before sighing and continuing.”So... I want you to teach me how to kiss properly...”

Ouma hummed at the request. It was really surprising to hear that from his _friend_ , rival, almost enemy, they prefer the term rivals, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he smirked.

“Demonstration? With you??” He giggled as he watches Momota blushed furiously and shouted. “No! I’m not gonna cheat on Shuichi, you.. shitty insatiable playboy!”

Ouma laughed at the nickname he gained. A lot of their classmates knows that he sleeps around and sometimes gets into a relationship only to find another more interesting guy to date and cheat with the current person he’s dating, but they rarely pay it attention as another person in their class, with the name Iruma Miu, also does it and they really can’t do anything about it. It does increases his already bad reputation but he didn’t mind. He got known for it even more and it may or may not have started a small competition on who could break or make the heart of the playboy learn loyalty. And he’ll be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy every bit of it.

Ouma smiled at Momota as he began walking closer towards him. Momota seems overwhelmed and nervous about it that he began stepping back every time Ouma takes a step towards him, but since they’re in the rooftop, there’s nowhere to run. After a few more step, Momota hit the fence. Ouma stood before him, staring straight to those warm-lilac eyes filled with nervousness and cautiousness. Ouma reached out and slowly placed his hand against Momota’s face. He run his thumb against his cheeks and slowly, to his lips, slightly making it part.

He could feel the way Momota trembled and suddenly, Momota grabbed his hand and push him away, quite harshly.

“Wow, still a fucking gentleman, are we??” Ouma asked and rolled his eyes, quite used to it already. He watches as Momota glared at him.

“For fuck sakes, Ouma! Shuichi’s literally your best friend! And you promise to not mess with any of us in the class!” That promise was long broken when Amami approached him, but no one needs to know that. Ouma slightly pouted at the glaring yet blushing Momota.

“It’s just physical touch anyways! I’m sure Shumai won’t even mind it that much.” Ouma said and shrugged.

Momota glared at him even more but he started walking closer to him once again. He watches as Momota gulped as he slowly wraps his arms around Momota’s neck. Momota grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him away but Ouma didn’t let him this time.

“Plus, unless you wanna become a professional kisser like me, you need demonstration~ Even if it meant giving up your first kiss.” Ouma said teasingly. Momota’s face turned red, simply confirming Ouma’s words.

“Looks like Momota-chan haven’t had his first kiss yet~” He said and giggled. “Like hell I didn’t, shut up!” Momota shouted. Ouma laughed. What a tsundere.

“So, are you up for the kiss??” Ouma asked, his previous teasing expression gone and was only replaced by an almost serious one. Momota blushed and looked away from him.

“I don’t want Shuichi to break up with me for kissing his friend.. Not when I finally have him..” Momota said, voice filled with sadness and guilt. Ouma only hummed and smiled

“Don’t worry! As long as he doesn’t know and as long as it’s me, I’m sure Shumai won’t mind.” Ouma said while smiling. At first, Momota didn’t looked convince but then, he looked back at him with a defeated expression.

“Fine.. Just what am I supposed to do...?” Momota asked. Ouma smiled and pressed himself against Momota even more.

“For a start, wrap your arms around my waist.”

Momota groaned, looking like he didn’t want to but soon complied. Ouma giggled slightly and because of what Momota did, their bodies pressed against each other even more. Due to Ouma’s clothes, not the uniform they usually have as the Academy doesn’t really necessarily need them to wear uniform, currently, his clothes was quite revealing, especially the net, crop-top he’s wearing, and because of that, his pale neck and chest was in full view of Momota. Ouma noticed the way Momota gulped at seeing it and once again looked away, making Ouma smirk.

“Oh? Is Momota-chan interested in my attractive body?” Momota groaned.

“I’m bothered by it! And it’s not attractive.”

A rope snapped in Ouma’s mind and he pressed his body against Momota even more. “Is it really not? Everyone tells me otherwise... You need to be more honest, my beloved.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Momota grumbled. Ouma simply giggled and leaned closer to lick the shell of Momota’s ear.

“O-Ouma, stop..”

“If you tell me what you really think, then I will.” Ouma seductively whispered against his ear and bit it. He heard Momota hissed before forming the words.

“Fuck it.. Okay, fine! _You’re_ attractive! Are you satisfied??” Momota asked, face still red. Ouma simply giggled. It’s another reason why he likes guys so much, even though they were super predictable, they never fail to entertain him.

“Okay. Then, back to our original topic!”

Momota gulped, his hand shaking slightly.

“It’s just a kiss.. right..?”

“Hm? Yup!” He said, popping the p. “A kiss between the two of us.. but only as friends.” Ouma spoke, smiling slightly, a small hint of sadness in his tone. Momota seems to have notice this as his arms around Ouma’s waist tightened slightly.

“As.. friends, huh?” He asked. Ouma smiled widely.

“Yup! Unless you want it to be more, I toooootally don’t mind!”

“No thanks.. As friends.” Momota said, the hint of sadness and bitterness in his voice, slightly confusing Ouma. He knows the reason of his own. He was used to being loved that he’s unsatisfied with the word.. friend.. but what could be Momota’s reasons? He didn’t know, he couldn’t care right now.

“Okay.. Lean closer.” Momota did as Ouma told.

“Close your eyes.. Right as we’re super close, tilt your head slightly, and you kiss me.. but only as a friend.” He heard Momota frown slightly but he just continued smiling.

“Kiss me, Momota-chan.”

Momota leaned in and kissed Ouma. He couldn’t believe he’s actually doing this.. kissing his rival, _friend_ right now.. His lips was sweet and soft, despite the fact that he has kissed a lot of people before.

He felt Ouma’s arms around him tightening around him even more, deepening the kiss. Momota was a bit startled at first but it was as though his body controlled itself and followed his lead. He pushed against the kiss, earning a small, cute whimper from the smaller boy. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. The feeling of want arise inside of Momota and he slightly bit Ouma’s lip, desperate to taste more.

However, Ouma pushed him away. The moment their lips parted, they began panting for air, yet still clinging against each other.

Momota stared and couldn’t help but feel enticed. Is this how Ouma seduce guys? Cause it was definitely working..

“Nishishi.. You’re not that bad, Momota-chan.. A little bit more practice though.” He said, still smiling. Momota bit his lower lip and slowly let go of Ouma who also let go of him.

“Welp! Try not to attempt any french kiss at first. If you’re inexperienced, the other will only feel disgusted.” Momota nodded, still a bit dazed at the fact that he has just kissed Ouma. He was still nervous. Ouma was the longest friend Saihara and he has, being friends, at least Saihara and Ouma, with him, rivals, since middle grade, and even with how Ouma flirts with him a lot of times, he always disses him, while Saihara was the best friend of Ouma who just accepts Ouma for who and how he is. But even with that, with how he’s with Saihara now, it really feels like he’s cheating on him.

“And also!” He looks back at him. “If you need more practice, I’m always here, Momota-chan~” Ouma said his name in that flirty, playful voice of his.

Momota glared. “No thanks. I got the basics for now. I think I’ll try to learn the other parts on my own.” He said. Ouma stared at him with a blank, almost disappointed stare before smiling widely and running away. Momota watches as Ouma head towards the door.

“See you tomorrow, Momota-chan!” He said and closed the door behind him.

Momota stared at the air for a while. Slowly, his hand made it’s way to his lips, his fingers trailing against it. Immediately, he was reminded of how his lips felt, making him sigh.

He really needs to stop thinking about that stuff that he thought he’ll immediately forget. He does hope he can kiss Saihara and he’ll be amazed or at least, impressed. Though, he doesn’t plan to take that _left_ innocence on him, being friends with someone like Ouma, he was pretty sure his sidekick isn’t that innocent.

He guess he’ll have to wait for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> On my way to make a new tag somewhat known: Aromantic Ouma Kokichi. Also, the story isn't completely mine. It's written by me, but it's my friend's plot and she asked me to write it for her, love and credits <3 Also, some may have noticed that my Tumblr disappeared. I kinda deleted it cause figured it wasn't really my type of app (thanks for all the likes and follows!) Anyways, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
